Scully, Sully and Mulder on the side
by Bones on the brain
Summary: Brennan and Booth are on the trail of a deadly serial killer, when sully returns it makes it alot harder Rating will change to M later on. all squint squad mention in story plz R
1. gotta make her love me

Scully, sully and mullder on the side

**Scully, sully and mullder on the side****.**

Ch.1.I've got a make her love me.

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were alone in her apartment about to get Wong foos for the third time that week, over the past year they had been shot, kidnapped, buried alive and left alone by people they love which has bought them a lot closer and admittedly Booth liked it, a lot.

"So ill go out and get food, you can stay here if you like." Asked Tempe before she jogged out the door not even giving him a chance to respond, he jumped up and ran out the door after her.

"Wait bones, get the usual and don't forget the soy sauce again!"

"O.K soy sauce got it."

Booth retreated back into the apartment and sat down in front of Brennan's brand new plasma screen TV he persuaded her to buy last month

_Time to watch the game, I love this TV_. Booth thought to him self. _I love bones too. No bad Seeley she's your partner you can't say, um think that way about her._

Ten minuets into the game Tempe's phone rang, booth left it the first time but it rang again and it was really annoying.

"Hello, bones or um DR. Temperance Brennan's phone what do you want?"

"Booth is that you? What are you doing at Tempe's house?"

"Sully, why are you calling bones, she doesn't want anything to do with you"

"I'm calling to say I'm coming back on Saturday and does she want to meet up for a coffee, and again what are you doing in her house?"

"Why would you want to know and she doesn't want to have coffee with you"

"Yeah, well tell her I called, see ya." Booth hung up the phone and immediately called Angela after four rings she picked up.

"Ello, this better be important me and Hodgie were," Booth cut Angela off.

"Ange, its Booth"

"Oh my god, what's happened to Bren?"

"Nothing, why do you all ways think something's happened when I call" question Booth

"Why else would you call, so what's up?"

"Sully just called bones phone to say he was coming back an d I know for a fact she doesn't want to see him"

"Or maybe you don't want her to see him in case they get back together?" Booth thought about it and she was right but he couldn't tell her that they were just partners, weren't they?

"Oh maybe your right, I don't want her to get hurt again"

"Is that the real reason, be honest Booth you're meant to be together, you know that right?"

"Angela can I trust you to stay out of it, for once"

"Fine, once for you G-man, but my advice which is great advice is to wooh her before Sully comes back"

"Which is in four days, I've known her for four years and now I've only got for days to make her love me!"

.


	2. what do you think?

Ch

Ch.2.What do you think?

Tempe returned with their food and they ate in silence, the only sound was the buzzing of the TV and their own breathing.

Booth had a lot on his mind so decided to leave early and worked out how to make bones love him.

"Thanks for the food bones but uh I'm gona head home okay"

"Oh ok I guess ill see you tomorrow then"

"I don't know, I mightn't see you for a few days"

"Well if you need me ill be at the lab"

The next day, at the Jeffersonion. Booth was trying his best to avoid bones; he peeked into her office to see her sleeping.

_She's probably been here all night. _Booththought to him self.

Booth headed over to Angela's office, where Angela was working on the angelator.

"Hey Angela, what are you doing?"

"Hey, I was just working on a facial reconstruction" Booth gave Angela a 'do you really think I believe you' look "well I was actually making a simulation of you and Brens wedding"

"that I believe, any way I came to ask you if you could make sure Sully doesn't get any where near bones"

"Yeah sure thing G-man, now you go be her FB-eye candy" she winked at him and gave him a push towards Brennan's office.

"Hay wait, um I'm trying to avoid bones for a couple of days, so if she asked you haven't seen me, okay."

"Right, stud muffin, but why are you trying to avoid her when you have to make her fall for you? Even though she's already head over heals for you"

"Absence makes the heart fonder" was all Booth said while heading out of Angela's office, Angela gave him a puzzled look and went back the work (if you can call it that)

For two days there were no cases so it made it easier for Booth to avoid Brennan.

She was sitting at her desk when he came in.

"Hey Bones, can I talk to you for a minuet, its important"

"Sure but where were you the past two days, not that I missed you or any thing it's just, I expected to see you, that's all"

"Sorry Bones I was busy doing stuff you know how it is right." She just nodded "what do you think Bones?"

"What do I think of what?" she looked at him confused

Booth took a deep breath and began "Bones, Temperance I'm going to be honest and stop beating around the bush, I-"Tempe interrupted him

"I don't know what that means?" she looked at him with a furrow between her brows.

"I know you don't Bones, let me finish, you're my partner, colleague, friend but I want us to be more than that, Temperance I loved and I have for a very long time now" she looked at him in looked at what she was hearing. "I just didn't tell you because I thought you mightn't feel the same way and I didn't want to ruin our partnership, but its gotten so strong my every thought is of you, you're the last thing I think about at night, the first thing I think about in the morning and I just think about you all day, so will you please go on a date with me" he finished his speech and waited for her response, she didn't say any thing she just stood up and kissed him sweetly on the lips, when she got her voice back she spoke.

"I think I love you, I would love to go out with you" they stood in each others arms for what seemed like hours. He looked down on her smiling face and kissed her again this time more passionately; they reluctantly broke apart for the unbearable need of oxygen. They tried to slow their racing heart beats, caused by a single touch.

"Ill pick you up at seven for our first date, it's all prepared"

"Ah, ok see you at seven" Booth walked out to get ready and she looked at her watch "OH MY GOD, it's six already!" Tempe rushed home to get ready she didn't know what he had planned for her so she decided to dress casual but elegant, she wore dark flare jeans with diamonds and studs, with a white lace tank top you could just she hints of her red Victoria secrets underwear through and black diamond boots she'd still be able to run in.

Seven o'clock came quickly and so did Booth.

"Hey Temperance, you ready to go out, WOW you look great!" Booth was wearing a blue t-shirt, dark jeans and a tux jacket.

"You're not to bad yourself, where are we going anyway?"

"That's a surprise, come on we better get going" they head out to the suv, after half an hour of driving Booth pulled into a building.

"Booth this is your apartment building" she looked confused

"Yeah I know come on, follow me" he got out the suv and Tempe followed they came out on the roof of his apartment building, Temperance looked around. "It's beautiful, wow!" there was a picnic table in the middle with a clothe draping over it and candles surrounded by lights and flowers, there was a stereo playing soft romantic music over the roof top. Booth led Tempe to the table and went to get food, he brought back noodles and moo shoo.

"Seeley this is so amazing, it's the most beautiful place I've ever been"

"Thanks its all for you, I really love you, you know. Our next date will be better"

"Can I organise the next one please" she looked at him

"Yeah sure, so were really dating now?" he watch her hopefully

"Definitely, if you want to that is?"

"God yes, so you're my girlfriend" he smiled at her

"Yes and you're my boyfriend" they finished dinner, talked for a bit and watch the stars, it started to get cold so they went down to Booth apartment


	3. surrender to your emotions

CH

CH.3.Surrender to you're emotions

Six o'clock in the morning Temperance Brennan woke to the sound of an alarm clock she rolled over and hit the snooze button, there was a big arm wrapped around her waste that belonged to no other than Seeley Booth, she rolled on to her back and stared up at the ceiling, Booth had just woken up to the sight of the beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, naked, oh yes naked woman in his arms. "Morning beautiful, sleep well"

"Hey, the best sleep I've had in ages, what are we doing to day" she questioned

"Well it is Friday so you and I have work, but ill see you later o.k." he leaned over and gave her a long slow deep kiss. "Umm what was that for"

"Oh, one for the journey I'm going to get a shower o.k. wont be long, love you" he kissed her again and headed off. When Booth was done in the shower Tempe went in after him, when they were both ready they headed off to work.

Booth dropped her off at the Jeffersonion and gave her a kiss goodbye; Tempe headed up to the plate form and got ambushed by the squints.

"Sweetie where were you, you're an hour late and cam wants to know why" Angela noticed the content face Tempe had. "OMG, you slept with Booth, didn't you, Sweetie tell me" Brennan gave Angela a dreamy nod "you did"

Hodgins and Zack choose this time to jump in. "Good going DR. B" congratulated Hodgins.

"Um DR. Brennan can I take this opportunity to ask for sexual positioning advice" Tempe gave him a strange look and started walking to her office. "So I take that as a no"

Later that day Booth came by for lunch and found Tempe examining bones on the platform _Just where I thought she'd be, looking at bones_ he thought to himself.

Just then Brennan felt two arms snake around her waist; she turned to see Booth watching her intensively. "Hey baby, what you doing?" he asked looking over her shoulder. "Nothing, you?" she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Waiting for you, do you want to go home for lunch?" he gave her the 'I want you' look and she got the idea "Yes, come on!" she dragged him off the platform and right out the door they just barely made it home before Booth roughly pushed Brennan up against the wall and started ravishing her, it wasn't long before clothes were joining the shoes on the floor and Booth was slamming into Brennan, who was still up against the wall, only moments after they had both cum Booth had picked up Brennan and moved to the bedroom and they were now flat out on the bed.

"God that's the best sex I've ever had, ever" she contemplated; putting infuses on 'ever'.

"That's because it's not sex, its making love" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ummm, double or nothing" he grinned and rolled back on top of her, kissing and sucking at her pulse point, nibbling her ear and kissing her whole body.

It was late one o'clock when they finally returned to the lab, Angela grinned when she saw the huge hicky forming on Brennan's neck, but Cam was not as impressed.

"DR. Brennan, why didn't you inform me of your involvement with agent Booth?" Brennan just looked dumfounded.

"I'm sorry I didn't deem it that important, why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not, its just involvement with co-workers is not prohibited" Cam warned

"So its o.k. when you sleep with Booth but it's not when I do?" Booth came up behind Tempe and said "I think she's just jealous" Tempe smiled with Booth "I think you're right"


End file.
